1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Turbines of gas turbine engines typically incorporate alternating sets of rotating blades and stationary vanes. In this regard, it is commonplace to incorporate seals between the adjacent sets of blades and vanes. Such seals tend to prevent cooling air leakage from the inner cavities to the gas flow path along which the vanes and blades are located. Oftentimes, such a seal is provided by a coverplate that is secured to a turbine disk, which mounts a set of rotating blades. These coverplates are also often used to provide blade retention.
A bayonet type coverplate is typically characterized by having slotted appendages that interface with corresponding slotted appendages located radially inboard of the live rim of the disk on which the coverplate is mounted. This interface provides axial retention for the coverplate. Radial retention for the coverplate is typically created by a surface located radially inboard of the live rim of the disk. When cooling air for the blades needs to pass through the coverplate, holes are often used. These holes can create high stress concentrations and can limit the operational life of the coverplate.
Additionally, coverplate installation and removal typically involves high tool forces, heating of the turbine disk and/or cooling of the coverplate to relieve interference fits. Unfortunately, these techniques can often be complex and difficult.